


Future Dreams

by shanachie



Series: Not Just a Military Family [7]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: A whole lotta implying goin’ on ;-) and some angst too.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-13
Updated: 2010-07-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Jensen lets himself dream about the future.</p><p><b>Disclaimer:</b> No one recognizable belongs to me. Not making any money off this.<br/><b>Second Disclaimer:</b> Despite being fanfiction, this is MY work and I do not give anyone or any other site permission to republish this story under my name or any other without my authorization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of weeks ago [](http://entropynchaos.livejournal.com/profile)[entropynchaos](http://entropynchaos.livejournal.com/)  prompted Jensen and Cougar with kids (essentially). [](http://nilchance.livejournal.com/profile)[nilchance](http://nilchance.livejournal.com/)  already answered it [here](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/164956.html?thread=35742556#t35742556) way better than I could, but I also had a little tri-bble that was in my head for a while and I wanted to get it out…and it um…well you’ll see. (I swear I’m not normally this much of a downer!)

On the good days, Jensen didn’t think about the future. Why should he? He had pretty much everything he wanted. He had the team…well most of the team…and he had his computers…and they had a goal. So on a good day, he didn’t need to think about the future. On a good day, he thought about getting Max, capturing Max, and sometimes killing Max. Probably not as much as Clay thought about killing Max, but yeah, he thought about killing Max.

Those were the good days though.

On the bad days, it was thoughts of the future that kept him going. If they just did this one more job, they were closer to Max. If they just did this one more job, they might catch him. If they caught him, Jensen could go home. And he could keep the promise he made to his sister. He could have Beth and a home and be the cool uncle that spoiled her crazy, even if he was her guardian now. Because Cougar had the discipline thing down. And Beth listened better to him anyway. Jensen wasn’t sure if it was because Cougar’s calmness spoke so well to their hyperactivity or if he just spoke _Jensen_ that well, but Cougar ordered and Beth listened.

On the really bad days, Jensen let himself consider what it would be like if it wasn’t just the three of them. If maybe…just maybe…there was one more (or maybe two). A dark haired little one with curly hair and brown eyes, that watched everyone quietly but was just as happy to chase after Beth and her soccer ball.

But those were only the really bad days…and he tried not to let that happen too often. Even if those were the dreams he really wanted to come true.


End file.
